Animago Mortis – Solstício
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Solstício é a data mais importante dos povos pagãos, onde se era homenageado o Deus Sol, e que se tornou, para os Cristão, o nascimento de Cristo. Hermione vivenciará o verdadeiro espírito desta data, através de um Animago mto especial.
1. O nascimento do Sol – Parte I

**Animago Mortis – Solstício.**

Resumo: Fanfic da Fanfic Animago Mortis. Versão paralela e alternativa à trama. Um presente de Natal aos leitores de Animago Mortis, fãs de Nicolai e adeptos ao shipper ND/HG. Por favor, não confundir os fatos desta fic com a fic original. O que aqui está escrito pode ou não vir a acontecer em Animago Mortis.

* * *

**Animago Mortis Solstício.  
Capítulo Único – O Nascimento do Sol – Parte I.**

* * *

"Olá, Hermione.  
Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?  
Sei que deve estar estranhando muito esta carta, já que nunca enviamos uma carta a você em todos esses anos que esteve estudando fora, mas desta vez é algo muito importante que seu pai e eu gostaríamos de lhe pedir.  
Não se alarde, filha, não é nenhuma notícia grave.  
Apenas gostaríamos muito de que você viesse passar esse Natal com sua família.   
Papai e Mamãe estão hospedados aqui e passarão o Natal junto conosco.  
Você sabe que a saúde de sua Avó tem-se debilitado muito nos últimos anos e ela fala de você o tempo inteiro. Sua Avó quer muito lhe ver, querida, trouxe-lhe muitos presentes feitos por ela mesma... até roupinhas para o Shanks ela tricotou!  
Não quero que você fique preocupada e também não quero fazer chantagem emocional, mas é necessário que você venha para casa neste Natal, talvez seja o último em que possamos estar todos reunidos...  
Queremos muito que você venha, filhinha.  
Também estamos com muitas saudades!  
Beijos da sua mãe e seu pai que te amam muito!  
Joanne♥♥♥"

* * *

Hermione inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos na tentativa de inibir as lágrimas que se formaram. Baixou a carta sobre a longa mesa de refeições do Salão Principal e aguardou alguns instantes até se acalmar e seu coração voltar aos batimentos normais.

"—Essa é boa.. como ela espera que eu não fique preocupada com uma carta dessas?"

Ouviu um chamado por seu nome vindo de longe, como se estivesse muito distante, até se dar conta de quem a chamava era Harry, sentado a sua frente. Rony, Neville e Ginny dispensavam-lhe olhares de curiosidade e preocupação; os outros alunos da Grifinória também olhavam para Hermione muito curiosos, tanto que um incômodo silêncio pairava sobre a mesa da Casa, afinal, todos aqueles que conheciam a garota sabiam que era raro ela receber uma carta e das vezes em que recebeu continham conteúdos nada agradáveis.

—Mione, o que aconteceu? O que diz essa carta? Você está quase chorando! – Perguntava um aflito Harry que se debruçava sobre a mesa para encarar a amiga mais de perto.

Hermione olhou confusa para Harry e depois para seus outros amigos até perceber que todas as cabeças na mesa da Grifinória estavam voltadas para ela em crescente curiosidade e expectativa. A garota gaguejou para responder:

—Eeh.. n-não.. n-nada! – Hermione engoliu o pranto e retomou sua compostura. —N-não é nada de mais. É só uma carta da minha mãe pedindo para que eu passe o Natal em casa.. só isso!

—Ah, qual é Mione?! Parecia que você ia cair no choro! Tem mais alguma coisa nessa carta.. o que é? – Perguntou Rony, instigando-a com sua impaciência.

—Ron, eu disse que não é nada de mais, eu só... – Neste instante Hermione sentiu uma ardência no peito que a fez instintivamente voltar sua atenção para a mesa da Sonserina.

Nicolai a olhava apreensivo com o coração apertado, embora ninguém além de Hermione seria capaz de notar a aflição que vinha daquele olhar frio. Ele sabia muito bem que não era nada comum a garota receber uma coruja e, principalmente, conhecia muito bem aquela expressão de amargura... há algo muito ruim naquela carta, ou melhor, nas entrelinhas que Hermione compreende muito bem.

Sua vontade era de levantar-se dali e ir direto à menina, mas isso iria atrair ainda mais olhares curiosos para ela. Já estava sendo muito inconveniente todos aqueles grifinórios olhando-a intensamente, tanto que já chamavam a atenção de alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa; não era necessário chamar a atenção dos Sonserinos também e ter que suportar ouvir comentariozinhos maldosos.

Tempo e espaço pararam naquele instante... ele sabia muito bem tudo que se passava em seu coração naquele momento, já ela... a sua aflição era saber que ele a conhecia tanto a ponto de saber suas emoções apenas por pequenos detalhes.

—Oh, Merlin... vovó fez roupinhas até para o Shanks……

—Mione! Acorda! Droga! Você vai o não falar pra gente o que tem de tão grave nesta carta?

Hermione girou a cabeça de um lado para outro em fúria a fim de espantar aquele semi-transe, amassando a carta em suas mãos.

—Não é nada garotos! Foi apenas inesperado!

A garota levantou-se rápido da mesa, já juntando seu material e enfiando a carta que recebeu da mãe dentro do livro de Poções, largando o desjejum sem antes beber um gole sequer de chá. Com isso, além dos alunos da Grifinória, quase todos os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, cujas mesas eram próximas uma da outra, dispensaram sua atenção à Hermione. O mesmo aconteceu com alguns professores na mesa principal e um ou outro aluno mais atento da Corvinal e Sonserina.

Hermione sentiu as faces enrubescerem e arderem pela atenção que estava chamando. Desde o ocorrido em Hogsmeade, há quatro meses, ela virou a celebridade por ali, logo tudo que saía um milímetro da linha que ela havia projetado para si durante sete anos de Hogwarts já era motivo para picuinhas. Não apenas ela era vítima de fofocas, mas também Pavel, embora o rapaz tenha imposto certo respeito aos colegas de sua Casa, Sonserina, os que não perdem uma oportunidade de zombar de qualquer Grifinório que seja – principalmente se esse Grifinório ser o atual Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts. Mas, no caso do rapaz, as fofocas vinham do outro lado: Grifinória.

Ao menos ele tinha a devida presença de espírito de não pô-los em situações delicadas, mantendo-se sempre à distância e aparentando indiferença quanto à Hermione enquanto não era necessário a tutela a ele, como Dumbledore determinou que fossem os primeiros meses. Mas ela era seu ponto de referência neste novo mundo ao qual ele tinha que se readaptar e reaprender a viver... o lado altruísta da garota jamais lhe permitiria virar as costas a quem precisasse, seja lá quem fosse.

A garota abraçou seus livros contra o peito e saiu o mais rápido possível do Salão Principal, sendo, obviamente, acompanhada por diversos olhares curiosos e alguns cochichos incômodos. Harry voltou-se à mesa da Sonserina, após ver Hermione desaparecer corredor afora. Nicolai também havia acompanhado a saída da garota, porém sem alardes. Harry sempre esperava encontrar algum olhar ou gesto de desafio no rapaz para consigo, algo que lhe desse motivos reais para odiá-lo, mas, mais uma vez, isso foi frustrado.

Após a saída de Hermione, Nicolai voltou novamente toda a sua atenção ao seu desjejum, levando a xícara com o chá preto e leite à boca calmamente, ignorando o olhar atiçador de Harry, que sabia estar sendo dirigido a ele naquele instante. A última coisa que faria no mundo seria arranjar qualquer intrigazinha infantil com um moleque que tinha metade de sua idade.

Harry soltou um muxoxo de raiva e virou-se para frente, encarando suas torradas com geléia sobre o prato posto diante de si. Rony balançou a cabeça em negativa, levando a mão aos olhos; Ginny cruza os braços sobre a mesa e encara impaciente o amigo que parecia indignado.

—Esse Donskoi é uma víbora! Sempre se fazendo de sonso, mas eu tenho certeza que no fundo ele... o que foi Ron? Gin? Lá vêm vocês com críticas de novo?!

—Você quer encontrar um motivo para brigar com Donskoi... ele é Sonserino, mas não é Malfoy! – Dizia Ginny, mexendo seu suco com uma colher de cabo longo.

—Você tá é paranóico, cara! Come logo suas torradas e pára de ficar procurando cabelo em ovo! – Rony enfiava uma torrada na boca enquanto tacava uma uva em Harry na intensão de fazê-lo acordar para a realidade.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre a mesa aborrecido. Já não tinha formas para argumentar e contra-argumentar com seus amigos... talvez ele fosse mesmo paranóico, mas não conseguia assimilar a idéia de que entre Hermione e Nicolai houvesse apenas um restrito relacionamento de tutela imposto por Alvo Dumbledore, a fim de auxiliar o rapaz na sua readaptação ao mundo humano. Sabia que da parte de Hermione não havia absolutamente nada, mas temia que Donskoi tivesse algum interesse na menina, principalmente por causa do tempo em que viveu com ela enquanto era apenas Crookshanks. Tudo bem, o cara jamais demonstrou qualquer coisa, afinal ele era uma pedra de gelo de tão sorumbático, mas era preciso estar sempre em alerta, como muito bem ensinou Alastor Moody.

* * *

Hermione precisava ficar sozinha por uns instantes e iria aproveitar esse tempo ainda vago antes da aula de Poções para espairecer no único lugar onde não encontraria qualquer aluno a esta hora da manhã: a biblioteca.

A garota entrou e rumou direto para as últimas mesas do imenso salão, jogando seus livros e sua mochila sobre a mesa redonda. Encostou-se na mesa e levou as mãos espalmadas ao rosto, respirando cansada e profundamente.

Após se acalmar, passou a apreciar a luz que adentrava as janelas da biblioteca. Pelo lado de fora a paisagem branca pela neve que havia caído a noite inteira formava um cenário quase surreal. Montinhos de neve se acumulavam nos cantos de fora do parapeito da janela e, mesmo com todo aquele frio, alguns pássaros pareciam brincar pelo céu aproveitando os fracos raios de um sol pálido.

Hermione fixou sua visão ao livro de Poções que estava ao seu lado na mesa, ponderando qualquer coisa a respeito por alguns minutos, até que puxa de dentro dele a carta enviada por sua mãe. Com cuidado, vai desamassando o papel que comprimiu em suas mãos pela tensão, enquanto relia palavra por palavra escrita na caligrafia quase ilegível de Joanne.

Involuntariamente segurou sua respiração ao ouvir o rangido da pesada porta de carvalho da biblioteca sendo aberta. Sem se dar ao mínimo trabalho de olhar por sobre o ombro para ver quem havia entrado, Hermione ficou na tentativa de adivinhar quem poderia ser, apurando seu ouvidos. Alguém na biblioteca aquela hora só poderia ser a sua procura, então deveria ser Harry, Rony, Ginny ou Neville... mas a porta se fechou e os sons subseqüentes eram de passos seguros e determinados, logo não poderia ser de nenhum de seus amigos.

Apenas olhou por sobre o ombro e suspirou como de exaustão, voltando sua atenção para a carta de sua mãe que ainda segurava em suas mãos.

—Ah, Donskoi... é você.

—_Oh, puxa, também estou feliz em lhe ver, Hermione._ – Nicolai olhava a paisagem branca através da grande janela a sua frente, parando próximo à Hermione, mantendo as mãos aquecidas nos bolsos de sua capa de inverno.

—Hunf! O cinismo sonserino de sempre... esteve me vigiando novamente, não é mesmo? – Hermione descia da mesa onde estava sentada, virando-se para seu material e arrumando seus livros uns sobre os outros, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que sempre sentia quando estava na presença do animago. —Não gosto que faça isso. Já tive muita dor de cabeça com as especulações maldosas desse pessoal desocupado. Não quero que comece tudo de novo!

—_'Vigiando' é um termo impróprio demais, não acha? E depois.. não é segredo para ninguém que me preocupo com você e de que é muito importante para mim, Hermione._ – Nicolai debruçou-se na mesa, apoiando-se pelas mãos, encarando a garota que tentava se fazer de indiferente. —_O que havia naquela carta? Eu senti a sua aflição e quero saber o motivo..._

Hermione estancou no movimento e parou, ponderando por alguns instantes se contava ou não sobre o conteúdo da carta... aquilo estava oprimindo seu peito e gostaria muito de desabafar com alguém e... por mais estranho que poderia ser, Pavel era o mais apropriado para ouvir, não apenas por ser uma pessoa madura o suficiente para não vir com comentários inúteis e críticas desnecessárias, mas por conhecer bem como é sua vida fora de Hogwarts, uma vez que ele é – por mais que ela tente se negar quanto a isso – Crookshanks.

A menina abriu o livro de Poções e, titubeante, pega a carta de sua mãe, ainda indecisa se deveria falar sobre isso ao garoto ou simplesmente ignorar a importância dele.

—_Você não precisa me mostrar a carta, Hermione... apenas gostaria que me dissesse o que a deixou tão mal_.

—Na verdade.. não há nada de mais aqui... acho que eu é quem ando fazendo drama para tudo nos últimos tempos. – Hermione alcança a carta a Nicolai, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou ali na biblioteca. Encontrar os mesmo olhos dourados de Crookshanks nele sempre lhe gelava o estômago. Encará-lo sempre a deixava insegura acerta de si mesma, sobre suas próprias opiniões, emoções e sentimentos. —Pode ler, se quiser...

Nicolai toma a carta em suas mãos, com um esboço de sorriso no rosto, desdobrando o papel e só então desviando a vista de Hermione para ler.

—_Ah, esses garranchos... é uma carta da Sra Granger! Milagres realmente existem! ...... Ei! A Vovó fez novas roupinhas para mim_! – seus olhos percorriam com rapidez as linhas mal escritas da carta e o seu sorriso se desvanecia em algumas passagens, até chegar ao final da leitura.

O garoto subiu seus olhos para Hermione, que o olhava apreensiva na expectativa de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer a respeito. Nicolai, enquanto Crookshanks, conhecia muito bem sua vida e sua família, sendo o xodó daquela casa e o que mais recebia mimos de sua avó depois da própria neta... logo, talvez ele percebesse a gravidade daquilo que estava subscrito naquela carta.

—_A vovó, Hermione... o estado de saúde dela é tão grave assim a ponto de seus pais acharem que...._ – Nicolai se interrompeu ao ver os olhos rasos d'água de Hermione, que não conseguia disfarçar o quanto tudo aquilo lhe doía. —_Ah, Hermione... eu sinto muito mesmo_!

—Quer dizer que você realmente se importa? De que mantêm os mesmo sentimentos de Crookshanks? – Hermione vira-se de costas para o rapaz, cruzando os braços sob as mangas largas da capa negra e parando em frente a janela de vidro. —Não! Não precisa responder.. eu sei o que vai dizer. Agora você sabe o motivo da minha aflição, mas tudo vai ficar bem! Eu tenho certeza que sim!

Hermione já não consegue conter as lágrimas e tenta inutilmente enxugar as que caem em seu rosto. Por que maldições ela nunca conseguia esconder suas emoções perante Pavel, como ela sempre fazia com todos os outros?! Será que, instintivamente, ela ainda via nele o seu gatinho de estimação Crookshanks, o seu confidente?!

—_Eu irei com você._

—C-como?! – Hermione vira-se abruptamente, com o cenho franzido e torcendo para que tivesse escutado errado.

—**Eu irei com você...**

—N-não.. claro que não! Perdeu o juízo, Donskoi?!

—_Tá, tudo bem.. não Donskoi, mas Crookshanks._

—Presta atenção, Donskoi: você não vai para casa comigo nem de uma forma e nem de outra, entendeu! Você é um ser humano, tem a sua própria vida e nós não temos nada a ver um com outro!

—_...apenas porque você não quer, Srta Granger..._

Hermione corou furiosamente e ficou estática por alguns instantes sem saber o que responder. Nicolai permanecia com sua típica expressão de tranqüilidade, mas o sorrisinho de satisfação que o rapaz trazia no rosto soou para Hermione algo com escárnio, que a fez acordar e tomar qualquer atitude.

Brava, juntou seu material como pode, jogando a mochila sobre os ombros e sobraçando seus livros.

—Às vezes é impossível conversar com você, sabia Pavel?! – Furiosa, a garota passou por Nicolai com um esbarrão para abrir o caminho. Quanto a ele, não conseguiu conter uma risada com a situação, deixando Hermione ainda mais ruborizada.

—_Hahah! Adoro quando você se entrega, minha querida! Ninguém mais me chama pelo primeiro nome além de você, embora você só o faça sob pressão. Por que não deixa esse orgulho de lado e dê vazão aos seus sentimentos? Estamos perdendo tempo à toa e por bobagens..._

O tom de voz e o sorriso sarcástico de Nicolai só deixaram Hermione ainda com mais raiva... raiva de si mesma por falar demais, por ficar ansiosa na presença dele. A garota pegou o primeiro livro da pilha que carregava nos braços e atirou sem dó no rapaz, que sacou de imediato sua varinha e lançou um "impedimenta" contra o livro que tornou-se lento e desabou ao chão antes de atingi-lo.

—Insuportável! E vá esquecendo dessa idéia de ir para a minha casa! Lá você não volta nunca mais, Donskoi! Nem você e nem Crookshanks!

Hermione girou em seus calcanhares e saiu às pressas, batendo com raiva a porta da biblioteca. Nicolai permaneceu estático até que a porta estivesse fechada e ele estivesse a sós com o estrondo que reverberou por todo o ambiente. Baixou sua vista para o chão, onde o livro de Hermione estava caído de qualquer jeito aos seus pés. Abaixou-se e virou a capa para cima, deixando o título – Poções – visível e só então levantou-se, limpando com a mão a poeira que ficou.

_—Ah, minha querida Hermione... por mais de vinte anos fiquei impedido de celebrar o Solstício.... não será agora, depois de finalmente vencer a Animago Mortis, que não retornarei à tradição. Celebrarei o Nascimento do Sol ao seu lado... celebrarei o acontecimento mais importante da Terra ao seu lado, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... nem que seja como Crookshanks._

* * *

Semana 3 antes do Solstício de Inverno/Verão...  
**Animago Mortis – Solstício.**  
By **SnakeEyes** **ﺚ** – Dezembro de 2004.

* * *

** N/A:**

Já tá escrito lá no topo que trata-se de um Especial, um "presente de Natal" para os leitores de Animago Mortis. Logo, só vai dar pra entender alguma coisa mais profunda se você ler a dita cuja.

Quem conhece Snake Eyes sabe que não existe fic curta com ele. Não que eu não goste ou não queira fazer: simplesmente não consigo. O meu talento para embromation é forte demais e acaba dando nisso.... sim, era pra ser uma fic curta, num único capítulo, mas, como pode perceber, não resolvi absolutamente nada em 8 páginas. Então a coisa vai ser assim: aqui no FFnet a fic será publicada em partes (e haverão 3 partes... espero �), sendo todas um único capítulo. E essas partes serão publicadas uma por semana até o Natal - sendo o final no Natal, completando o presente. Genial isso, não? Não! Completamente estúpido de alguém meio enrolado na vida.

E qual é a desse presente?

Nada de mais. Só queria dar às leitoras aquilo que elas tanto pediam nos reviews da fic original... como ainda não decidi o que irá acontecer em Animago Mortis, resolvi criar um paralelo e mostrar aquilo que as garotas tanto pedem. Essa idéia já vinha germinando há muitas semanas, mas a ameba aqui só começou a fazer agora... ppfff.

PORTANTO.. **não confundir os fatos aqui retratados com a fic original**... da mesma forma que não existe, por exemplo, RW/HG no Livro de HP, na fic Animago Mortis também não existe nenhum ND/HG, sacou?

Mas não existe lei alguma no mundo que impeça a imaginação das pessoas, impeça que se especule...

**Recado**: Quanto à Animago Mortis, novos capítulos somente em janeiro - e não adianta ameaçar, sorry! Meu horário livre de compromissos se reduziu ainda mais, agora são 4 horas por dia, basicamente.. e isso não dá pra nada e pra escrever algo dá menos ainda.. este cap, por exemplo, levou a semana inteira pra ficar pronto. É triste.. vida de gente grande é muito ingrata!

E deixem reviews! E apareçam no Orkut e entrem na Comunidade de Animago Mortis :) Quem quiser um convite para ingressar no site é só me escrever pedindo (pode ser via review mesmo) deixando seu nome e email. Mando com mó prazer :D,

Beijusss às meninas!

Abraçusss aos garotos!

E um chocalhar de guizusss para todos XD

** Snake Eyeﺉ...**

**Feliz Sosltício!** (O chamado Solstício de Inverno - Verão para o Hemisfério Sul - acontece anualmente no período que varia de 17 a 25 de dezembro, dependendo do ciclo solar de cada ano.)


	2. O nascimento do Sol – Parte II

* * *

** Animago Mortis Solstício.  
Capítulo Único – O nascimento do Sol – Parte II.**

* * *

Hermione jogava o peso de seu corpo sobre as mãos na tentativa de diminuir um pouco o volume para conseguir fechar o malão. Como ela não poderia usar magia fora de Hogwarts, então também não poderia usar magia ali, fazendo com que aquele volume todo coubesse dentro dos bolsos.

De súbito, a garota fecha o malão num baque, dando-se por satisfeita em encerrar sua missão quase impossível: a de comportar todas as suas coisas ali dentro, sem magia. Põe-se ereta, com as mãos na cintura, olhando orgulhosa o malão fechado e pensando em nada pelos poucos instantes até que é chamada à órbita novamente por Ginny, que acompanhava sem muito interesse as arrumações da amiga.

—Você só vai ficar duas semanas fora, Mione.. pra que tem que levar todas essas coisas, até todos os seus livros?! Não é mais prático deixar por aqui mesmo, não?

—É mais prático e gostaria de fazer isso, mas são as regras da escola. Os pertences dos alunos não podem ficar por aqui na sua ausência.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho de malícia, com os olhos brilhando de diversão. A ruivinha se agacha e tira de debaixo da cama de Hermione uma pequena cesta de vime usada para transportar pets e, segurando pela alça, balança-a lentamente na direção de Hermione.

—E isso aqui, não é seu? Você já estava se esquecendo...

—É... eu esqueci completamente dessa cesta. Você pode ficar com ela, Gin, para levar o filhote que ganhou quando for para casa.

—Só que... quem deveria estar aqui dentro também te pertence, é seu, você comprou! Você vai deixá-lo aqui? Não pode, são as regras!

Hermione sorriu o desviou seu olhar para um ponto qualquer no chão; sabia que Ginny viria com essa piadinha...

—Acho que.. neste caso.. as regras não se aplicam mais... "...e isso seria uma coisa que Pavel diria..."

—Nossa! Que raro! Estamos de bom humor por aqui, heim?

—Muita coisa! Agora vamos, preciso ir. Ah! E falei sério quanto a você ficar com a cesta para levar seu filhote em segurança para casa.

Hermione apontou a varinha para o malão e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo com que se tornasse tão leve quanto ao ar a ponto de flutuar alguns centímetros do chão, o suficiente para que a garota pudesse conduzi-lo para fora do quarto e descer as escadarias para o salão comunal.

No salão, Hermione e Ginny encontraram Rony e Harry desanimados como se estivessem indo a um enterro. O moreno levantou-se no mesmo instante em que Hermione apareceu aos pés da escadaria, flutuando seu malão logo a sua frente. A expressão divertida com que vinha conversando com a ruivinha deixou o garoto ainda mais chateado.

—Ah.. Mione... – falou Harry num suspiro. O menino ainda tinha esperanças de que a garota desistisse da viagem no último instante. —Então você vai mesmo?

—Pôxa, Mione! É o nosso último ano na escola! É o nosso último Natal aqui! Por que não desiste e fica com a gente? - dizia Rony num tom de súplica que não combinava com ele.

—Gostaria, mas não vai dar... e talvez seja o último Natal por lá também... – Hermione respondeu, mas o final de sua frase saiu como um sussurro, onde foi possível ouvir, mas não entender.

—E talvez seja o quê? – Perguntou Rony, tendo Harry também interessado na resposta.

Vendo que Hermione se entristeceu um pouco, Ginny tentou mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

—Ai! Você são um porre mesmo! A Mione quer ficar com a família este ano, qual o problema? – a ruivinha segurou pelo braço da amiga, empurrando-a em direção à saída do salão. —Vamos, Mione! Senão você perde a carruagem para a estação de Hogsmeade!

* * *

Uma das inúmeras proibições da escola era a de se usar magia nos corredores do castelo, mas e regra, flexível, era abrandada em casos excepcionais como esse: a da chegada e saída dos alunos da escola, onde todos carregavam pesados malões e, às vezes, até mais de um.

Hermione avançava pelo caminho em direção ao saguão de entrada na expectativa de encontrar com um certo alguém pelo caminho, que viesse até ela tentar convencê-la a ir junto para casa... isso, certamente, era algo que um de seus amigos faria, mas Pavel...

A garota não havia tido mais contato com Nicolai desde a última aula de Poções, quando ele foi entregar o livro com que ela tentou acertar nele num momento de birra na Biblioteca. Hermione sentiu-se envergonhada por atitude tão infantil e baixou a vista para os seus pés, ruborizando levemente.

Ginny, que vinha observando Hermione por todo o caminho, riu baixinho, escondendo a boca com a mão.

—Ele não veio se despedir, não é?

Hermione virou-se para a garota, com olhos arregalados.

—N-não é na-nada disso! Q-quer dizer.. o que você quis d-dizer com isso??

Ginny sorriu divertida, mas as duas já haviam alcançado o saguão de entrada onde se aglomeravam vários alunos, todos que voltariam para suas casas neste Natal.

Hermione percorreu rapidamente com olhos pela multidão de alunos, na tentativa de avistar Nicolai entre eles. Não o encontrou. Mas não saberia dizer, se lhe perguntassem, se havia ficado aliviada com isso ou triste...

* * *

A longa viagem de trem durou horas... horas entediantes e intermináveis para Hermione, que, por algum tempo, dividiu a cabine com outros três alunos, de primeiro e segundo anos. A principio foi tudo muito quieto, pois os três estavam intimidados por estarem junto à Chefe dos Monitores, mas conforme o tempo passava e a viagem se tornava ainda mais chata, os alunos acharam que o melhor era se divertir, até que não houvesse mais ninguém na cabine além de Hermione, que se perdia em pensamentos pela paisagem branca vista da janela.

Até que chegou ao seu destino final, a estação King Cross.

Hermione juntou seus pertences rapidamente, depositando-os num carrinho de bagagem e atravessou a passagem mágica da plataforma 9 ¾. Muitos outros alunos faziam o mesmo. Seu sorriso resplandeceu ao encontrar seus pais e seus avós, que aguardavam sua chegada.

A garota largou o carrinho com a bagagem e correu até sua família, abraçando seus pais e os avós na seqüência. Naquele momento parecia que não havia mais qualquer problema no mundo e que tudo que era bom seria eterno.

Enquanto Hermione conversava e era bajulada por seus avós, seu pai foi buscar o carrinho e empurrá-lo até eles, quando percebe a falta de algo ali.

—Hermione... você não se esqueceu de nada dentro do trem?

A menina, distraída, olhou sem entender para o pai, procurando pelo algo em que ele dera falta.

—Não pai, não esqueci de nada... tudo que é meu está aí... – falou inocentemente.

O pai trouxe o carrinho e, intrigada, a mãe avalia o conteúdo com mais atenção, virando-se de cenho franzido para a filha que ainda estava abraçada aos avós.

—Filha... tá faltando algo sim! Onde está o gato?!

Hermione gelou. Estava tão feliz com o reencontro com a sua família que se esqueceu completamente do assunto. Era necessário inventar uma história convincente qualquer e rápido. Estava tão triste e absorta nos últimos dias e durante a viagem que sequer cogitou uma desculpa qualquer a ser dita em relação à ausência de Crookshanks.

—Eeeh, Shanks? Bem, ele.. eu sinto muito, mas ele....

A avó apertou os braços da neta, olhando-a aflita. Hermione era muito mais alta que a avó e quando a menina encontrou os olhos da mulher, sentiu seu coração se comprimir. A saúde de sua avó estava mesmo muito fragilizada e ela não poderia dizer algo que magoasse.

—Ele morreu? O nosso fofinho morreu? Oh, meu deus, o nosso gatinho! E eu fiz várias roupinhas para ele usar nesse inverno... oh, não, isso não pode ter acontecido!

—N-NÃO! Não vó, o Shanks.. ele está bem, tá?! Aliás, ele está muito bem, muito bem mesmo...!

—E por que você não o trouxe, Hermione? – perguntou a mãe com um certo tom de censura na voz. —O que eu lhe falei na carta.. sobre as roupinhas tricotadas e tal?

—É que.. é que... n-não deu! Ele sumiu! É isso! Shanks sumiu e não consegui encontrá-lo a tempo da viagem.

—Sumiu? Oh, pobrezinho, filha... neste inverno! Ele deve estar com muito frio, fome, se sentindo sozinho... – fala a vó em voz embargada; ela estava realmente preocupada.

—N-não vó! Ele sumiu.. da minha vista! É isso! É que, sabe, logo é primavera e bem.. algumas gatas na escola entraram no cio e.. sabe? Coisas da natureza... – falava Hermione muito sem graça, agradecendo a deus e a Merlin por Nicolai não estar ali para ouvir tamanha asneira.

Um miado fino e dengoso é ouvido. Hermione congela quase literalmente e se recusa a virar para o lado que o som vinha... recusa-se em acreditar que realmente ouviu aquilo e tentava, inutilmente, enganar-se de que era coisa da sua cabeça.

Um novo miado, agora mais imposto, é ouvido. Hermione continua estancada, sem coragem alguma de encarar o que ali estava. A avó sorriu largamente e seus pais se manifestaram.

—Aah! Querendo nos enganar, filha?! – falava o pai sorrindo para Hermione.

Hermione não queria acreditar naquilo, mas era verdade. Ele teve a ousadia!

A garota virou-se lentamente e seus joelhos fraquejaram quando ela enxergou o persa alaranjado que a olhava de forma faceira. Não fosse pelo avô, talvez Hermione tivesse desabado ao chão.

—Oh, filha! O que houve com você agora?! Está passando mal?? – pergunta aflito o avô, segurando a menina pelos ombros.

—E-eu e-estou bem, Vô!

Crookshanks estava parado a alguns metros de distância, torcendo a cabeça e olhando de forma divertida para Hermione. Sua cauda grossa balançava lentamente de um lado para o outro, como se o gato estivesse satisfeito em avistar uma presa muito interessante.

—Oh, fofinho! Que bom que você veio! Vem aqui com a vovó, vem! – A mulher curvava-se em direção ao chão, instigando o gato a vir até ela.

Não foi preciso uma segunda ordem. Todo garboso, em porte altivo, Crookshanks correu até a sua família postiça, jogando-se de banda contras as pernas da avó e roçando suas costas.

A avó, que simplesmente adora o bichano, ergue-o no colo. Crookshanks, assim como é todo gato mimado, joga-se contra o peito da velha senhora, fechando os olhinhos e ronronando com os carinhos que ganhava.

Levou algum tempo ainda para Hermione se recuperar do choque e a ficha cair. Assim que se deu conta da situação, sentiu seu coração parar pela segunda vez naquele dia... melhor ainda, pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos.

—N-não!

Hermione puxou o gato pelo cangote do colo da avó, que atraiu olhares confusos e censuradores, não apenas de sua família, como também de quem passava ali perto naquela hora.

—Hermione! Por que fez isso?! Não vê que o gato poderia ter arranhado a sua avó?! – Joanne ralhou com a filha, levando as mãos à cintura.

Crookshanks, se sentindo enforcado por estar sendo segurando pelo couro de sua nuca, começa a remexer as patas nervoso, tentando se soltar. Hermione olha apreensiva para ele, largando-o de qualquer jeito. O gato cai e dá dois pulinhos adiante, tentando manter certa distância da garota, olhando-a ofendido.

—Como você pôde?! Você é um sonso Donsss... – Hermione murmura entre os dentes, com as faces já ruborizadas pela raiva.

O gato apenas postou-se sentado, com sua cauda o envolvendo. Olhava instigante e desafiadoramente para a garota, o que deixou Hermione ainda com mais raiva. Além de Nicolai ter a ousadia de fazer o que fez, ele ainda a desafiava?!

—O que há com você, Hermione?! – Perguntava a mãe já brava pelas atitudes esquisitas da filha. —Você não está normal!

—Deixa, Joanne.. isso deve ser estresse da viagem. – Tentava o pai defender a filha.

—É verdade... – agora era o avô quem se pronunciava. —É uma viagem longa e cansativa.. quanto tempo ficou dentro daquele trem, querida?

—...u-umas ssseis horas, maais ou menos... – Hermione respondia sem desviar seu olhar desconfiado de Crookshanks.

A avó voltou a abraçar a neta, sorrindo. —Oh, pobrezinha! Deve estar mesmo muito cansada e com esse frio... vamos todos pra casa de uma vez. O nosso bebê tem que descansar e se alimentar! Olha só essas ancas! É osso puro!

—Vó!

Todos acataram a ordem da avó e começaram a se movimentar. O pai foi até o carrinho para empurrá-lo até o estacionamento; os avós conduziam Hermione enquanto Joanne buscava Crookshanks, que ia com todo prazer no colo da mulher. Hermione quase teve um troço por isso.

* * *

No carro da família, Hermione foi entre o avô e a avó na parte de trás. A garota tentava a todo custo em não pensar no assunto 'Donskoi', o que iria fazer agora que ele cometeu essa barbaridade de seguí-la até em casa... "—Vil! Peçonhento! Tinha que ser Sonserino mesmo!"

Joanne entrou e sentou no carona, virando-se sorridente para os ocupantes de trás, a fim de saber se estavam todos bem.

—Estão todos confortáveis aí atrás?

—Claro, filha, está tudo bem.

—Hermione... você está com uma cara péssima! Espero que melhore depois do jantar especial que preparamos pra você!

"—Eu duvido muito!" —Claro, mãe...

—Otimo! Mas fique com Shanks aí atrás. Você sumiu com a maletinha dele e não podemos transportar animais soltos dentro do carro, iremos tomar uma multa se os guardas virem. – Joanne, com cuidado, passou Crookshanks por cima do banco, que pulou direto para o colo da garota.

O gato jogou-se contra o corpo de Hermione – como faz todo gato dengoso – roçando com olhinhos fechados a cabeça contra o ombro da menina.

Hermione arrepiou-se toda, trancando os dentes e fechando com força as mãos em punho na tentativa de evitar jogar o gato longe. Por entre os dentes cerrados, Hermione sibilou algo que somente Crookshanks pôde ouvir.

—Você é um cretino! Isso não vai ficar assim! Vai me pagar por isso, Donskoi!

O gato apenas olhou triunfante para a garota, dando um miadinho em resposta e uma lambida na bochecha de Hermione, que fechou os olhos com força e começou a contar até dez antes que explodisse.

A avó, vendo que a neta não estava muito à vontade, pega o gato e o põe em seu colo, onde rapidamente se ajeita, mas que continua encarando Hermione, se divertindo muito com a situação.

* * *

A viagem de carro de King Cross até a casa de Hermione não deve ter levado mais que meia hora, mas para a garota a viagem demorou horas intermináveis. Queria sair o mais rápido dali e se trancar em seu quarto, de preferência bem longe do gato.

Mesmo que tenha demorado uma eternidade, finalmente a família Granger chegou a sua residência.

Hermione estava com uma cara péssima: pálida e abatida. Ela sentia o corpo muito pesado e teve certa dificuldade para sair do carro. Seus pais e avós logo perceberam que a menina não estava muito bem. Até mesmo Crookshanks a olhava com preocupação, as orelhinhas remexendo-se de um lado para o outro.

—Querida! Você não está nada bem! Acho que devemos levá-la a um médico agora mesmo!

—Não, mãe! Eu estou bem! Juro! Só preciso dormir! Prometo que amanhã estarei perfeita como sempre. – Dizia Hermione desanimada, forçando um sorriso.

—É melhor mesmo que faça isso, filha. Nada como um bom descanso e uma boa comida da nossa própria casa para nos fazer sentir muito melhor.

Hermione se despediu de todos e pegou, com um fingido cuidado, Crookshanks do colo da avó, segurando-o por baixo dos braços e correndo com ele – balançando sem jeito – escadas acima, rumo ao quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto, Hermione jogou Crookshanks de qualquer jeito no chão – que voltou a olhá-la ofendido – e bateu a porta as suas costas, apoiando-se nela.

—Você é vil, desprezível, cafajeste!! – Disparou Hermione.

Crookshanks olhou para a garota ainda mais ofendido e não havia outra alternativa que assumir sua forma humana. Uma pequena pressão de ar se formou e de um círculo de névoa surgiu um rapaz aparentando dezessete anos, com cabelos e olhos dourados, trajando negro da cabeça aos pés. Mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhava para Hermione da mesma forma ofendida que o gato.

—_Você sabe magoar, heim?! E alguém inteligente como você não consegue inventar uma desculpa mais agradável que aquela? Essa de 'gatas no cio' me embrulhou o estômago!_

—Não mude de assunto, Pavel! Você foi traiçoeiro! Isso não se faz! Você me enganou!

Nicolai abrandou sua expressão e sorriu, aliviando-se da tensão que também sentia – e muita – mas que não deixava transparecer. Ouvir o seu primeiro nome, aquele que nunca era pronunciado a não ser pela garota em raros momentos de tensão entre eles, sempre o deixava bem, não importa a situação.

—_Eu não a enganei, Hermione... eu disse que viria como Crookshanks e em nenhum momento falei o contrário, mesmo porque você não me deu tempo nem pra isso._

—Quanta lábia! Você não poderia pertencer a nenhuma outra Casa além de Sonserina. Eu deveria expulsá-lo de minha casa, mas certamente isso traria algum desentendimento com minha família.. e minha avó.. vi que ela não está emocionalmente normal, nem um pouco. Teremos que entrar em acordo, Donskoi!

—_Tudo que quiser, minha ama... desde que eu possa estar contigo durante a celebração do Nascimento do Sol, farei qualquer de suas vontades._

—Nascimento do Sol... do que está falando?

—_Ocidentais..! Falo do Solstício de Inverno, que começa hoje, dia 21, e termina no dia 25. O Natal foi apenas mais uma tentativa de aniquilar as nossas tradições, uma data extremamente importante para a nossa gente, mas que foi roubada e abafada por aqueles que sempre nos perseguiram._

—O Solstício de Inverno... o dia do renascimento do Sol... – Sussurrou Hermione pensativa, esquecendo-se por instantes o impasse com Nicolai.

—_Isso.. o dia em que a Terra recomeça o seu ciclo em torno do Sol. Hermione.. passei mais de vinte anos sem poder celebrar esse momento tão importante para todos nós, desde que fui retirado da Rússia. Este ano será o primeiro depois de tantos anos recluso por uma maldição. Apenas quero estar com você... não me negue isso._

Hermione abrandou de vez a raiva que sentia por achar que tinha sido enganada por Nicolai. Os olhos dourados do rapaz transmitiam para ela um misto de doçura e melancolia, que balançou seu coração. Sentimentalista como era, nunca conseguiria negar o apoio que lhe pediam, quanto mais de Pavel, que, no fundo, não merecia nem um pouco do desprezo que ela fingia sentir por ele.

A menina suspirou fundo, dando-se por vencida. Depois de alguns instantes de olhos fechados, ponderando as milhares de possibilidades que poderiam acontecer estando Nicolai Donskoi ali em sua casa, ela finalmente deu o seu veredicto.

—Está bem, Donskoi.. aceito o que me pede, mas você terá que aceitar as minhas regras também...

* * *

Semana 2 antes do Solstício de Inverno/Verão...  
**Animago Mortis – Solstício.**  
By **SnakeEyes** – Dezembro de 2004.

* * *

** N/A:** Por favor, não confundir os fatos desta fic com a fic original. O que aqui está escrito  **pode ou não vir** a acontecer em Animago Mortis.

* * *

Agradecendo aos Reviews - Se é minha obrigação postar capítulos, é dever de vocês comentar. Senão, onde já se viu escrever pra fantasmas?! Eles nem devem gostar de HP...

* * *

** ♥Youko Julia Yagami♥**

Putz! A primeira review que recebo para "AM-Solstício" é uma bomba como essa?

Você é má! E qual deus, mago ou diabo fará com que as minhas adoradas fics ("Um pouco do seu tempo", "Faces diferentes, personalidades iguais", "Traições", etc) voltem a ser atualizadas?? Pois é, se vocês sofrem, eu também sofro, mas ao contrário das minhas leitoras, pode demorar mas elas verão um final (a não ser que eu morra e não tem mais Chico Xavier para psicografar)... quanto a mim, do jeito que tá, jamais verei o final das minhas :,(

* * *

** ♥Lunna♥**

Presente de Natal mais ou menos adiantado... mas Solstício é um paralelo sim, a fic da fic, heheh. Eu quero dar a vocês aquilo que querem - ou quase, afinal eu sou MAU! - mas não sei se isso vai rolar na orginal... é esperar pra ver (eu tb, inclusive).

Bjus!!

* * *

** ♥Shadow Maid♥**

Minha ex-ex-noiva! Agora que a ficha caiu eu entendi o que quis dizer com isso --'

Hehehe, não, não! AS coisas não serão tão simples assim, de tudo se resolver após o julgamento. Como toda série enrolona de mangá, esse julgamento será apenas o final da primeira temporada da série e depois começa uma nova fase XD

Quanto a todas essas declarações suas... eu só tô fingindo que nem ligo, afinal como um bom sonserino que sou, tenho que me fazer de durão! Não vou derreter, não vou... ah! olha lá no céu! É um disco voador!

Bjus, Noivinha

nn /º

* * *

** ♥Kirina-Li♥**

Bem, vc sabe que se a Mione não quiser o Nico, vc pode ficar com ele a vontade, mas tem que estar naquela fila, com a senha e ainda disputar no mano-a-mano com as outras candidatas. Aí nessa são vocês que se entendam... eu sou só o sogrão XD

É, Nico é mesmo um gato, ainda mais quando ele encarna o Crookshanks XD. Mas, sim, nada impede que algo parecido venha a acontecer na fic original, isto é, se ele não for condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Eu ESPERO que em janeiro eu já venha com novos caps, não só de Animago Mortis, mas também de Anjo Avernal e Caleidoscópio (que tá quase fazendo aniversário de paradona!).

Num chora senão eu choro também!

Bjuss!!

* * *

** ♥Anita McGonagall♥**

Éeeh! Presentinhu sim, senhorita! Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelas minhas amadas fãs-leitoras dentro dessa minha cruel falta de tempo (e devida coragem de encarar o desafio que propus a mim mesmo quanto às fics).

Bjuss!

* * *

Ora, ora, pois! Temos 19 membros na Community Animago Mortis no Orkut e só recebi 5 reviews pela fic??? Ah, não! Quero mais! Nem que seja pra fazer média!

Até a próxima e última parte de AM - Solstício. E nesta semana se inicia o Solstício de Verão... celebrai!

Abraçuss a todos!

Snake Eyes :)s


	3. O nascimento do Sol – Parte III

* * *

** Animago Mortis Solstício.  
Capítulo Único – O nascimento do Sol – Parte III - Final**.

* * *

—_Regras_?

—Isso mesmo. Você entendeu direitinho, Donskoi.

—_E entendi também a sua ironia... mas não precisa dizer: eu adivinho! Nada de colo, nada de pedir por paparicação, nada de ficar me aproximando de você... acertei_?

Hermione fechou os olhos quase em fendas. Odiava quando o garoto tentava adivinhar o que ela estava para dizer. Por que diabos ele sempre era tão sarcástico nessas horas?

—Quase... pois uma das regras inclui que esta será a última vez que lhe vejo como humano, Donskoi. Não quero mais ter que ver sua cara, ouvir a sua voz! – Falou Hermione corroendo-se por dentro com as próprias palavras.

—_Eu já lhe disse que você sabe como magoar_?

—Algumas vezes...

—_Que pena pra você que eu sei que é só da boca pra fora_...

Hermione se enrubesceu, mas não podia deixar a peteca cair. Desencostou-se da porta e cruzou os braços, olhando de forma autoritária para Nicolai.

—Quero que me diga, a-go-ra, que vai fazer valer minhas regras. Não quero ter que ouvir a desculpa depois de que você não prometeu nada porque eu não havia lhe dado a chance para isso. Pois bem, Donskoi: eis a chance de me prometer que será um gato sério e bem comportado.

—_Tudo bem, Hermione: prometo que serei um gato sério e bem comportado e não tomarei nenhuma iniciativa em pedir colo, afago ou qualquer coisa que um gato mimado como o Crookshanks sempre foi desde que entrou nesta casa, faria. Papai, mamãe e os vovós acharão que estou doente, mas tudo bem, a preocupação deles não é importante_.

—Sem essa, Pavel! Não me venha com chantagem emocional barata. – Hermione se aborreceu mais uma vez com o tom sarcástico em que o garoto lhe falava e foi até ele, segurando-o com raiva pelo braço e o conduzindo até a porta. —Agora torne-se Crookshanks e suma deste quarto!

—_Ei! Mas a minha cama é aqui também_! – Nem Nicolai conseguiu conter a risada com as próprias palavras.

—Não se preocupe com isso, 'Shanks'! Eu mandarei sua cesta lá pra baixo. Agora, FORA!

A porta se abriu e um imenso gato alaranjado foi jogado pelo cangote sobre o tapete. A porta se fechou num baque as suas costas, na qual ficou olhando por algum instante ainda por sobre o dorso. Voltando-se para frente, sentado em pose altiva e com sua cauda grassa o envolvendo, Crookshanks fechou seus olhos e começou a lamber sua patinha, como se dissesse: "num tô nem aí".

"—_Mais uma vez ela não me deu chance de prometer o mais importante: a de que ela não veria mais a cara e ouviria a voz de Pavel, he_!"

Com as mãos apoiadas na porta e os braços retos, Hermione mirava o chão, sem conseguir conter uma risada. Apesar de tudo, a situação era engraçada, principalmente por ela saber muito bem que Nicolai não cumpriria as regras e sabia que o veria o mais breve possível novamente. Era necessário, então, tomar algumas providências.

Hermione retirou seus sapatos com os pés mesmo, largando-os com um chute para debaixo da cama. Arrancou o sobretudo de lã grossa que trajava, jogando-o sobre a cama. A garota foi até o armário e tirou de lá uma grande e felpuda toalha branca, indo direto para sua suíte. Depois de todo esse estresse, nada como um longo banho quente em sua banheira.

* * *

Depois de ter cochilado e quase se afogado por duas vezes na banheira, Hermione achou, para seu próprio bem, dar por encerrado esse dia. Vestiu seu pijama de inverno e desceu para jantar um pouco, o mínimo para não fazer desfeita do que sua família havia preparado para ela. Uma hora depois estava de volta ao seu quarto, dormindo como uma pedra em hibernação.

Acordou de manhã cedo, não tão cedo como costumava fazer em Hogwarts, mas ainda assim o suficiente para fazer o dia se alongar um pouco mais. A princípio estranhou o ambiente, afinal ela passava muito mais tempo na escola do que em casa. Mas a ficha caiu e percebeu que estava em sua verdadeira cama, em seu verdadeiro quarto, em sua casa e sentiu uma alegria irracional por isso. E saudade dos tempos em que estar ali era a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cama e, mesmo com a penumbra, conseguiu enxergar uma grande cesta de vime forrada com um edredom infantil e uma grande bola peluda alaranjada. A garota soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação e pôs-se sentada na cama, embolada com os vários cobertores que a aqueceram durante toda a noite, e ficou ali observando aquela figura aparentemente indefesa e inocente que parecia dormir igualmente como uma pedra em hibernação.

—Quando irei cair na real de que não dá pra lutar contra essa realidade? – Sussurrou para si própria.

Uma das orelhinhas da bola de pêlo chacoalhou nervosa, como se quisesse espantar alguma mosca invisível dali. Hermione, ainda enrolada num edredom florido em tons pastéis, resolve ter uma outra conversa e desta vez tentaria ser mais solidária.

—Shanks.. está acordado?

Lutando contra a vontade de continuar de olhos fechados e dormir por mais umas doze horas, Crookshanks abre com dificuldade apenas um olho, avistando Hermione. Apenas quando se dá conta da gravidade da situação que seu sono desaparece por completo e ele põe-se sentado no cesto, olhando apreensivo para a garota.

—Não precisa ficar assim... tenho certeza de que foi a Dona Jô que colocou você aqui no quarto... será que eu poderia falar com você, Donskoi?

O gato olhou muito desconfiado para Hermione, que não conseguia esconder um sorrisinho cínico. Depois de ponderar bastante, Crookshanks dá lugar a Nicolai, que surge de dentro de um círculo de névoa.

—_Olha.. juro que desta vez não tive culpa! Foi a mamãe que me pôs pra dentro do quarto. Mas.. há muito tempo que não durmo tão bem assim, mesmo que tenha sido num cesto_.

—Qual o problema do dormitório da Sonserina? Incomoda estar entre os seus? Pode ser que você seja apunhalado enquanto dorme, não é? – Hermione falou num tom sarcástico que não combinava em nada com ela.

—_Não é nada disso! Desse jeito você faz parecer que todos os Sonserinos são um bando de selvagens homicidas... o que me incomoda lá é o frio_.

—Ué? Para quem veio de região sibérica e anda em pleno inverno com roupas leves, não devia se importar com o frio das masmorras.

—_Verdade... o problema é que por muito tempo tive o calor de uma certa pessoa. É muito difícil desacostumar ao que é bom_.

Hermione virou-se para a direção de sua janela, para disfarçar suas faces rubras pela timidez e raiva que sentia ao mesmo tempo. Ela queria ter uma conversa civilizada com o garoto e ele não estava ajudando nisso.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela, afastando as grossas cortinas, iluminando o quarto com a luz melancólica de uma manhã de inverno. Assim poderia se acalmar e tornar o ambiente menos íntimo.

—Me poupe dessa conversa, Donskoi. Apenas quero lhe dar uma chance de se virar por aí sem estar na pele de Crookshanks.

—_Como assim_?

Hermione sorriu marotamente e segurou Nicolai pelo braço, mais uma vez conduzindo-o até a porta.

—Depois do café a gente conversa de novo. Vamos dar umas voltas pela Londres muggle. Agora, vai pra cozinha tomar sua tigela de leite, tá?

A porta pintada em verde pastel abriu e fechou, batendo às costas de um imenso gato persa alaranjado, que, ainda sem entender, estava estancado, olhando atordoado para o nada.

* * *

Hermione andava apressada pelas ruas geladas de Londres. Em seu encalço ia a trotes Crookshanks, ainda sem entender o que a garota estava planejando. Por onde a dupla passava, despertava olhares curiosos, pois não é muito comum ver um gato seguindo seu dono como fosse um cachorro.

Quando Hermione atingiu a rua principal, caminhar ao lado dela ficou muito mais difícil para Crookshanks, que tinha que se desviar aos saltos da multidão de pernas, sapatos, botas que vinham em sua direção. A garota percebeu a dificuldade do gato em se locomover sem levar um chute ou pisão, e acabou se compadecendo com o pobre felino.

—Já fiz isso milhares de vezes e nunca doeu em nada... não será desta vez, num momento complicado, que vai me causar qualquer mal...

O gato parou e olhou curioso para Hermione e não conseguiu acreditar, assimilar de imediato o que via: a menina curvando-se, esticando os braços e o erguendo do chão, levando-o ao colo como fosse um bebê... como era antigamente.

Crookshanks não conseguiu ficar relaxado e olhava estranho para Hermione, que tentava não olhar diretamente para o gato.

—Para tudo há seus sacrifícios, e acho que agora é a hora de um. Mas não vá pensar idiotices com isso, Donskoi!

Hermione muda sua rota, indo em direção contrária ao grande centro financeiro de Londres. Quase escondida por entre espigões, a imponente Catedral de São Paulo parecia destoada de todo o resto, como se fosse uma peça de arte colocada por engano entre aquelas arquiteturas geométricas e sem atrativos, apesar de estar ali muito antes de qualquer um daqueles prédios imensos, mesmo estando ali há quase quatrocentos anos.

Suas belas portas pesadas de madeira maciça, ricamente talhadas com imagens católicas, estavam sempre abertas a todos aqueles que buscavam em seu interior um refúgio daquela loucura que se instalava nas ruas, seja qual época fosse. E duas personagens buscavam em seu interior imenso, rico e completamente deserto um refúgio. Ali dentro daquela Catedral era como estar em outra dimensão, longe daquela correria selvagem do mundo moderno que se disputava lá fora.

—Aproveite que estamos a sós e torne-se Donskoi, Crookshanks. – Ordenou Hermione, descendo o gato de seu colo até o chão.

Uma leve pressão de ar envolveu Hermione e de uma neblina surgiu Nicolai, que olhava atordoado para a menina que parecia estar muito mais interessada na arquitetura e nos suntuosos adornos do interior da Catedral de São Paulo.

—_Eu achei que a conhecesse bem_... – Falou Nicolai, sem disfarçar um leve tom de admiração na voz.

—E conhece, acredite Donskoi.. muito mais do que eu gostaria... – Hermione virou-se para o rapaz ao terminar sua frase e sentiu o estômago gelar ao ver ali uma situação muito semelhante que ocorreu há alguns meses: o seu primeiro encontro com Pavel, em Hogwarts.

—_Não que eu esteja achando ruim em passear com você pela Londres muggle, mas não deixa de ser muito estranho isso, visto a forma como você me trata desde que eu retornei para Hogwarts_. – O rapaz, com as mãos sobre os quadris, dava uns passos, olhando com curiosidade e admiração a magnificente construção em que se encontrava, virando-se para Hermione com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. —_Será que você finalmente entendeu que fazemos parte da vida um do outro_?

Hermione se enrubesceu e franziu o cenho, olhando brava para Nicolai. Mas a garota estava disposta a não deixar que nada a aborrecesse.

—Não-é-nada-disso! – A menina abrandou sua expressão e tomou uma pose soberba. —Apenas acho que estou sendo injusta demais com você e que você merece aproveitar o que a vida humana tem a oferecer.. sabe, tirar os seus vinte anos de atraso.

—_Oh.. e pretende fazer o que, Srta Granger_? _Vai me largar em algum beco gelado e deixar que eu me vire por conta própria_?

—Não, claro que não. Mas pretendo levá-lo a uma dessas megas magazines que temos por aqui. Sabe como é: Natal sem consumismo não é Natal muggle.

—_Não estou aqui para comemorar nenhuma data falsa, menos ainda a me expor ao capitalismo, essa doença inventada pelo muggles_.

—Nada tem a ver com comemoração, Donskoi. Só vou facilitar a nossa comunicação para que você fique por aí livre e solto, sem que eu tenha que ficar bancando a sua babá todo o tempo.

—_E quem disse que quero ficar de vadiagem por aí, Hermione? Só quero estar com você, não me interessa mais nada! Será que é tão difícil pra você aceitar isso_?

—Venha, vamos até West End. Quero ir à Marks e Spencer Fortnum ou Mason Selfridges Debenhams Liberty, a que estiver menos lotada. – Hermione fingia que as palavras de Nicolai não abalavam nem um pouco, fingia que sequer as tinha ouvido, dando as costas ao rapaz e rumando para fora da Catedral.

Nicolai não sabia se continuava a estranhar a atitude da garota ou se ficava feliz com a mudança de comportamento em relação a ele... talvez fosse o começo de algo, ao menos de ela começar a confiar nele.

* * *

Numa das gigantescas lojas de departamentos de West End, Hermione escolhia, dentre vários modelos, dois aparelhos de telefonia móvel. A balconista sorridente e muito maquiada se encarregava de embrulhar os celulares enquanto a garota se preocupava em fazer o pagamento com o cheque eletrônico que ganhou de seus pais.

Nicolai olhava a tudo com enorme curiosidade e um certo brilho nos olhos, como uma criança dentro de uma loja de brinquedos. Por outro lado ele despertava também certo interesse nas demais garotas que circulavam pela loja, que passavam por ele entre sorrisos e cochichos, com olhares aguçados.

Depois de efetuada as compras e com os embrulhos em mãos, Hermione pegou grosseiramente Nicolai pelo braço e o arrastou para outro ponto da loja, num lugar que simulava um espaço aberto num jardim, com centenas de mesas e cadeiras, cercado por pequenas lojas de alimentação.

Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa próxima ao chafariz que ficava no centro da praça de alimentação. Nicolai nada disse e apenas esperava com paciência e expectativa a garota lhe revelar as idéias que tinha. Hermione desembrulhava os dois pacotes, tirando de dentro deles dois pequenos aparelhos celulares, entregando um deles a Nicolai.

—_Isso se parece com os aparelhos de comunicação à distância que o Sr e Sra Granger usam_...

—Isso mesmo, são celulares. Agora eu posso auxiliá-lo de longe quando estiver com alguma dúvida do que fazer aqui no mundo muggle.

Hermione passou a próxima meia hora explicando o funcionamento dos aparelhos. Não foi difícil de Nicolai assimilar tais conhecimentos uma vez que já tinha uma boa base de como funcionavam os aparelhos mais comuns, devido a ter vivido por quatro anos com uma autêntica família muggle.

* * *

No final da tarde, Hermione e Crookshanks retornaram para casa. A temperatura caíra muito mais e começava a nevar. O gato entrou todo faceiro, andando em saltinhos e de cauda erguida. A garota retirou seus sapatos molhados pela neve e o casacão frio e úmido no hall de entrada da sala, calçando pantufas quentes que já ficavam ali a espera do dono que chegasse da rua.

Crookshanks correu pra cima do tapete oval que ficava de fronte para a lareira elétrica para se aquecer e enxugar seus pêlos que também estavam úmidos pela neve. A avó, prevendo a chegada da neta e que ela estaria congelada pelo tempo lá fora, já havia lhe preparado uma grande xícara de chocolate fumegante, acompanhada de biscoitos com formas natalinas ainda quentinhos, que ela própria havia preparado. Para Shanks, a mulher também preparou uma tigela de leite quente, para o qual ele agradeceu com um miado tão dengoso que fez Hermione olhá-lo atravessado.

* * *

Os dias se passaram naquela tranqüilidade. Crookshanks obedecia às regras de Hermione, de não tomar nenhuma iniciativa de pedir colo ou afago, mas não impedia em nada quando outros – leia-se avó e mãe da menina – é que tomavam a iniciativa, o que deixava a garota bufando de raiva nas primeiras vezes, mas, sabendo que não havia nada o que fazer quanto a isso, passou a não ligar mais... ao menos o animago sabia ter respeito pelo próximo.

Provavelmente o imenso persa alaranjado se tornou ainda maior com tantos mimos, pois toda a hora rolava para ele pedacinhos disso ou daquilo que estava sendo preparado com antecedência para a ceia do dia 24. Na mesma medida a avó tentava engordar a neta que, segundo ela, parecia uma vara verde, comprida e delgada demais.

Nicolai, aguçado pela curiosidade em conhecer mais de perto o mundo muggle através de seus olhos humanos, dava suas saídas. No começo era em companhia de Hermione, que lhe ensinava algumas coisas básicas para sobrevivência em meio ao caos muggle. Depois, sentindo-se entediado, saía por conta própria e o celular de Hermione estava sendo muito útil para isso, pois sem poder falar-lhe pessoalmente dentro de casa, ligava para a garota avisando de suas escapadas pela cidade.

Não era isso que ele queria, nem de longe. Por ele, permaneceria ao lado de Hermione a todo o instante, mas em sua forma humana... mas já era uma grande evolução a sua convivência pacífica com a garota. Ela estava feliz. Estava em casa com sua família, sem as pressões e o estresse que a escola impunha sobre ela, logo era muito mais fácil conviver assim, com a Hermione doce e gentil de outrora.

Mas não pensem vocês que tudo será assim, apenas rosas e vinho tinto. É necessário criar uma situação de atrito para o encerramento, hehe.

O dia 24 havia chegado. Véspera de Natal. Véspera do ponto culminante do Solstício, quando o Sol estaria no ponto mais distante da Terra e seria a noite mais longa do ano para aqueles que estivessem no Hemisfério Norte. Infelizmente não era possível para Nicolai celebrar o Nascimento do Sol como manda a tradição, apenas o fazia interiormente.

O dia para Hermione e todos os habitantes de sua casa começou cedo. Seu pai havia encomendado numa confeitaria um bolo muito requisitado no Natal, mas devido a queda de temperatura durante a noite, o motor do carro ficou completamente congelado e nem sequer o aparelho de aquecimento estava sendo capaz de fazer o carro voltar a ativa.. e havia muitas coisas a serem feitas. Sem o grande auxilio do carro, tudo se tornaria ainda mais complicado e a festa programada para a noite poderia ser comprometida.

—Querida, preciso muito de um grande favor seu! – Suplicou o pai à Hermione, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

—Nossa! Mas o que aconteceu? Se for para usar magia pra descongelar o carro, eu sinto muito pai. É terminantemente proibido os alunos fazerem magia fora da escola e ainda corro o risco de perder meu cargo de Monitora Chefe!

—Não, não.. é algo bem simples, é 'trouxa' como vocês gostam de dizer. Preciso ir pro consultório pois tenho coisas a fazer ainda hoje por lá. Sua mãe ficará em casa e se encarregará dos preparativos com seus avós e das compras de última hora, então precisamos que você vá à Pret a Manger buscar a torta que encomendamos. Já está tudo pago e você só precisa mostrar a nota à atendente. Você faria essa gentileza, amorzinho?

—Claro que sim, pai! sem problemas!

O pai envolveu forte o rosto da filha com as mãos, depositando um caloroso beijo em sua testa e agradecendo-lhe em seguida. Apressado, o homem pegou sua maleta que estava sobre o sofá e no hall de entrada pegou seu casaco pendurado no cabideiro, saindo em seguida. Hermione, sorridente, apenas fitou o pai até ver a porta se fechar num baque que ecoou pelo silêncio da casa.

Hermione virou-se para Crookshanks que estava deitado sobre as patas no tapete, de frente para a lareira elétrica.

—Vamos tomar o café da manhã e dar umas voltinhas por aí, o que acha? Assim você conhece o outro lado da cidade. – Falava Hermione com um sorriso otimista no rosto. O gato apenas respondeu com um miado igualmente alegre.

* * *

Ainda havia muito tempo para a ceia noturna, então não havia motivos para pressa. Hermione queria matar as saudades de ver a cidade onde nasceu e cresceu toda branca, recoberta pela neve que caiu em abundância durante a noite. Poderia resolver tudo rapidamente, indo de metrô até o bairro onde ficava a confeitaria Pret a Manger, mas não poderia apreciar o manto branco que tomava conta das ruas, calçadas, marquises, bancos, árvores, praças. Como nos últimos seis anos ela havia passado o inverno e as festas de fim de ano na escola, ela queria se recordar dos Natais de sua infância... as luzes que piscavam e brilhavam mesmo durante o dia, iluminando de cores a neve que se acumulava nos cantos das ruas. Os bonecos e enfeites elaborados que decoravam fachadas de lojas, casas e ruas. A pracinha do ringue de patinação...

Nicolai a acompanhava em silêncio, admirando a felicidade quase infantil da garota. Há muito tempo que ele não via Hermione nessas circunstâncias e pensava que isso não seria possível tão breve, ainda mais depois da reação que ela teve quando descobriu o seu desacato de seguí-la de Hogwarts até em casa.

Acreditava que Hermione talvez passasse as férias inteiras aborrecida, mas certamente ele não há conhecia assim tão bem como imaginava. Ademais, sua visão a respeito da menina estava deturpada pelos desagradáveis acontecimentos recentes, como o 'sábado trágico em Hogsmeade', a quebra de sua maldição e as constantes e intermináveis pressões que exigiam demais dela na escola.

Vê-la tão feliz e saudável, vê-la como a menina doce e gentil que sempre fora, lhe aquecia o coração como há muito tempo não sentia, desde que vencera a Animago Mortis... e, ao que se lembrava de sua existência, seu coração humano jamais havia experimentado tais sensações.

Ele a amava demais e tudo que vinha dela só reforçava ainda mais esse sentimento, fazendo fincar em seu coração raízes fortes e profundas.

Hermione já não enxergava Nicolai como uma constante ameaça, como ela acreditara por muito tempo que ele era. Agora o via com naturalidade e talvez até, finalmente, havia assimilado que ele e Crookshanks eram o mesmo ser. E estar novamente com sua família, ter novamente um Natal junto a ela, a enchia de alegria e boas perspectivas. E o fato de ver o animago sempre bem e tranqüilo, também lhe dava satisfação, afinal o rapaz sofreu por muito tempo e merecia um descanso disso. Estando ele completamente sozinho no mundo, sem família e amigos, era o mínimo que poderia fazer em nome da compaixão e solidariedade.

A garota correu feito uma criança alegre em direção aos brinquedos da praça, indo em direção aos balanços que, assim como tudo ali, estavam recobertos por grossa camada de neve.

—Nossa! No último Natal que passei em Londres, tirei fotos aqui nesta praça.. e estava assim mesmo: branquinha com tanta neve!

—_É bom vê-la recordar de coisas boas... nestes últimos meses tudo que tenho visto em você são tristezas e mágoas_.

—É que.. não é muito fácil conviver com toda aquela pressão do mundo bruxo. São tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... coisas quase desnecessárias que não fariam a menor diferença se eu ainda vivesse como muggle.

—_E isso inclui a mim, não é? Seria muito melhor se Crookshanks fosse apenas um mero felino e não um bruxo amaldiçoado? – Nicolai, encostado a uma árvore cujos galhos desfolhados pendiam-se em camadas de neve, dizia a Hermione com um sorriso triste no rosto_.

Hermione não soube ou não teve coragem para responder. Olhou por longos instantes para Nicolai e voltou sua atenção ao balanço ao seu lado.

—Parando pra pensar no assunto... é mesmo muito estranho. Posso ser considerada a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim a minha veia muggle fala mais alto...

—_É por isso que é tão difícil de aceitar que eu a amo, Hermione? Por que sou um bruxo? Por que sempre tive uma realidade completamente diferente da sua? Por que você não se sente suficientemente parte do Mundo Mágico_?

Hermione estremeceu e não ousou encarar Nicolai. Ele já havia dito muitas coisas, coisas que seriam capazes de derreter qualquer outra garota, mas que para ela sempre soaram como alguma brincadeira ou sarcasmo. Mas ele jamais mencionou a palavra amor e menos ainda com o tom com o qual ele acabara de falar...

—_Hoje, por volta das dez da noite, ocorrerá o Solstício de Inverno... será o momento em que o ciclo da Terra e do Sol se reinicia e acontece o dito Nascimento da Luz... do renascimento e da renovação, da fertilidade e fecundação, de fazer gerar e brotar a vida e tudo que signifique isso. Acasos não existem, Hermione... se tudo que aconteceu conosco, as circunstâncias que fizeram nos encontrarmos... foi a sua força que me fez vencer a maldição_.

A garota olhava o nada no chão, sem coragem de encarar Nicolai. Tentava inutilmente controlar sua respiração, que se tornava cada vez mais agitada.

—... _por que não assumimos de vez esse sentimento? por que não iniciamos esse novo ciclo Solar realmente juntos_?

Nicolai movimentou-se até ficar de frente à Hermione, já que ela recusava-se a olhá-lo. Levou a mão ao rosto da menina, acariciando-o e enterrando seus dedos nos belos cachos que pendiam-se soltos. Mesmo com o calafrio que a dominava, finalmente Hermione encontrou coragem de encarar o rapaz.

—_Nós fazemos parte um do outro, Hermione... vamos assumir isso de uma vez por todas_?

Nicolai, com delicadeza, aproximou a garota de si, encostando de leve seus lábios na testa de Hermione e sem pressa alguma descia vagarosamente seus beijos pelo rosto dela.

Hermione não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo e mantinha-se rija, sem coragem de se entregar, de fazer aquilo que seu coração tanto queria. Uma árdua batalha interna entre razão e emoção era travada dentro da garota, que a deixava confusa e temerosa.

E repeliu Nicolai com agressividade.

—Não acredito que você foi capaz disso!

—_Por favor, Hermione, isso não tem nada a ver com audácia... eu jamais escondi de você o que sinto e ach_...

—CALA A BOCA! E SUMA DAQUI!

—_Hermione, nã_...

—DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA VIDA, PAVEL! – Gritava Hermione, confusa e quase em prantos.

Nicolai apenas lastimou e se afastou de Hermione. Seus olhos dourados exprimiam muita mágoa.

—_É isso mesmo que você quer, Hermione_?

—Suma daqui, Pavel! Não volte mais a falar comigo! A olhar para minha cara!

O animago assentiu com a cabeça e desaparatou em seguida, deixando Hermione sozinha naquela praça deserta e branca. A garota recostou-se no suporte do balanço, tentando se acalmar do que havia acontecido.

—Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?

Mesmo sentindo-se mal, com um vazio que pesava muito em seu coração, Hermione achou que o melhor era esquecer de tudo e fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Não poderia deixar que essa brincadeira do Sonserino estragasse o seu Natal.

* * *

Hermione voltou para casa com a torta e logo depois de ter cumprido com a sua obrigação, encontrou uma desculpa qualquer para não ficar todo o tempo em companhia de seus pais e avós, temendo que eles percebessem a sua indiferença e a bombardeassem com perguntas. Arranjou diversas atividades para fazer ao longo do dia a fim de se distrair e esquecer o que havia acontecido entre ela e Nicolai.

E queria esquecer da existência de Pavel. Distrair-se para não se preocupar com ele que agora estava sozinho numa cidade que ele muito mal conhecia.

Já era fim de tarde. Depois de todos os preparativos prontos para a ceia, Hermione subiu para o seu quarto com a desculpa que iria se aprontar para mais tarde. Ao entrar em seu dormitório, a primeira coisa que seus olhos miraram foi o telefone celular jogado displicentemente sobre sua cama.

Lutando contra o seu lado que insistia em não se preocupar com o animago, a garota sentou-se em sua cama, pegando o telefone e verificando se não haviam chamadas não atendidas nele.

E foi com muita tristeza que constatou que isso não havia acontecido.

Dando de ombros, jogou novamente o celular de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, deitando em seguida de costas, olhando o verde pálido do teto, com as mãos entrecruzadas sobre a testa.

—Como posso ser tão burra?!

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente, pegando o celular e segurando-o com força, esperando que ele tocasse a qualquer momento... coisa que não aconteceu nos vários minutos subseqüentes.

Mandando ao inferno a sua razão estúpida, com um único toque num único botão, o telefone discou automaticamente. Hermione levou o aparelho ao ouvido e apenas o que ouvia era o intermitente chamado que nunca era atendido, até que a ligação caísse.

* * *

Nicolai se sentia frio e miserável como a neve que cercava todos os lados. Caminhava a esmo pelas ruas, ora esbarrando-se contra outros transeuntes, ora parando e tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava.

Cansado pela andança, o rapaz recostou-se a uma árvore que pareceu uma pedra de gelo até mesmo para ele, mas que não se importou com isso. Retirou o celular do bolso da calça, olhando-o com a dúvida se devia ligar ou não para Hermione.

Ela, certamente, não atenderia.

Sentia-se completamente idiota. Depois de tantos cuidados, de tanta cautela, ele conseguiu pôr tudo a perder de uma hora pra outra. Estava tudo certo! Tudo estava caminhando para o lado que ele queria! Tudo era uma questão de tempo e ele pôs tudo a perder por causa de um infeliz momento de inquietação, de ânsia em querer resolver tudo logo e de uma vez.

Agora lhe restava duas opções: a de recuar definitivamente e desistir de vez de Hermione ou seguir adiante, insistir em seus sentimentos e na sua certeza de que ela também o amava.

Voltou a caminhar, pensando nas possibilidades. Caminhou ainda por algum tempo, algumas vezes se distraindo com as conversas alheias daqueles que passavam ou daqueles por que ele passava. Até que chegou ao seu veredicto final.

Levaria isso adiante. Não se deixaria abalar pelas palavras grosseiras de Hermione que, disso ele tinha certeza, doeram muito mais nela.

Andou até encontrar algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção. As belas jóias reluziam na vitrine como estrelas em noite limpa e sem lua. E teve a idéia de tornar tudo aquilo mais formal, de provar materialmente que o que ele dizia e sentia era verdadeiro e não uma anedota.

O interior da loja ostentava o luxo que ela vendia. O chão de mármore mais parecia um espelho de tão polido. As vitrines dos balcões mais pareciam cristal de tão límpidas, que acentuavam ainda mais o brilho e a beleza das jóias ali expostas.

Em meio a tantas jóias suntuosas e algumas até mesmo exageradas em forma e tamanho, seus olhos se detiveram numa sutil e delicada peça: uma anel em ouro com o símbolo do infinito (∞) com uma mimosa pedrinha de diamante que servia de interseção entre as duas curvas.

* * *

Hermione já não agüentava mais de angústia e preocupação... e remorso. Já havia perdido a conta das vezes que apertou o botão de auto-discagem do celular. Ouvia o sinal até que ele caísse, sem que Nicolai atendesse qualquer uma das vezes.

E o remorso a corroia. Já era noite e não havia nenhum sinal seja de Nicolai ou de Crookshanks. E isso era culpa sua, que foi tola, idiota e infantil demais, magoando a ele e a si também.

Ela não poderia continuar ali, apenas esperando que ele aparecesse. E ela havia mandado-o embora de sua vida. Ele não iria aparecer. E tudo de ruim poderia estar acontecendo a ele. Nicolai poderia estar perdido, congelado e até mesmo ferido, afinal o mundo muggle é um caos que nem os próprios muggles entendem e conseguem sobreviver por muito tempo... quanto mais um bruxo puro sangue que esteve preso por vinte anos no corpo de um animal que vivia igualmente entre bruxos.

Hermione saiu as pressas de seu quarto e voou escada abaixo em direção ao hall de entrada, onde vestiu correndo seu casaco longo e suas botinhas. Sua agitação chamou de imediato a atenção de seus pais e avós, que respondeu qualquer coisa que eles não entenderam direito, saindo e batendo ruidosamente a porta as suas costas.

Ela tinha que procurá-lo... e encontrá-lo! Talvez fosse mais sensato partir do ponto em que se separaram. Mas em todo o trajeto que fazia às pressas, por muitas vezes esbarrando rudemente naqueles que passavam muito próximos de si, Hermione ia tentando chamar Nicolai pelo telefone, que tocava até cair a ligação.

Andou e vasculhou desesperadamente todos os lugares que pode, por uma, duas, três horas talvez. Já não sabia há quantas horas estava a procura de Nicolai, mas suas forças se exaurindo a avisavam que estava há muito tempo fazendo isso.

Cansada, recostou-se a uma árvore ressecada pelo inverno, buscando fôlego para retornar a sua busca. Usaria até magia se fosse preciso, mas o encontraria de uma forma ou de outra.

Parada, de olhos cerrados, sorvendo todo o ar que lhe fazia falta, ouviu uma melodia vindo de longe, como fossem criancinhas que entoassem canções festivas. Pela curiosidade despertada, seguiu na direção da música até encontrar, após contornar uma esquina, um pequeno largo com um pinheiro ornamentado que chamava a atenção pelas luzes que piscavam em cadência.

A música ainda era ouvida, mas não havia ninguém ali. Não havia um coral como se supunha o som que ouvia. Mas a música ainda era tocada como se bailasse pela noite fria e de céu negro magestosamente limpo.

Hermione parou em frente à árvore, que deveria ter de três a quatro metros de comprimento. Olhou de baixo à cima, encontrando no topo uma imensa estrela que parecia subir aos céus para fazer parte daquela imensa e infinita abobada de azul enegrecido.

—_Eu ouvi uma música e_... (risos) _não esperava encontrá-la aqui_...

Hermione virou-se bruscamente, com os olhos rasos d'água, encontrando Nicolai, mesmo abatido pelo cansaço e o frio, estava com seu semblante tranqüilo.

A menina não pensou em nada. E nem queria. Tudo que fez foi abraçar Nicolai, aceitando definitivamente o que se negava em aceitar por tanto tempo.

—_Eu quero lhe dar algo, Hermione_...

A garota se afastou de Nicolai, ainda sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Temia que se abrisse a boca a sua razão tola fizesse com que as palavras erradas dali saíssem.

Nicolai retirou do bolso da camisa uma caixa de veludo, abrindo-a diante de Hermione. Um reluzente e delicado anel com o símbolo infinito cintilou com as luzes que adornavam o pequeno largo. Uma forte emoção dominou a menina, que não sabia se sorria ou se permanecia estática, inacreditando de que aquilo era mesmo real.

O animago retirou o anel da caixa e segurou com delicadeza a mão direita de Hermione, levando a jóia ao dedo anelar dela.

—_Hoje é o dia em que renascemos para a vida, o dia em que a Luz se faz presente e nos guia para a comunhão de paz e harmonia. Da vida que fecunda; da vida que gera; da vida que renasce ao novo ciclo. Eu possa dizer do amor; Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama, Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure_...

Hermione subiu seus olhos para o rosto de Nicolai, que estava plácido e alvo. Jamais vira naqueles olhos dourados, jamais vira em olhos algum, tamanha ternura e sinceridade.

—Isso que você acabou de recitar é...?

—_Parte de uma antiga oração usada na Cerimônia de União_.

Como se o céu começasse a chover estrelas, gotas de luz se derramavam sobre toda a Terra. As gotas de luz atravessavam corpos, sejam eles sólidos ou não. Hermione e Pavel foram surpreendidos pelo espetáculo singular e ambos buscavam a origem daquilo.

—Isso é.. magia? Foi você quem fez isso, Pavel?

—_Não... isso não é magia.. é algo muito maior, isso é a presença física de Deus_...

A chuva de luz continuava a ser derramada sobre a Terra, tocando como uma benção todos os seres que nela habitam e co-existem. O Sol, filho da Luz, renascia mais uma vez, oferecendo a paz infinita a quem quisesse compreender seu significado tão simples e tão acessível.

A Luz em seu encanto e o Amor em sua plenitude infinita é de quem quiser aceitar que a vida sempre renasce e se renova a cada ciclo. E a vida é simples de ser vivida àqueles que compreenderem que o Mundo vai além daquilo que está na Terra.

* * *

Semana do Solstício de Inverno/Verão...  
**Animago Mortis – Solstício. FIM**  
By **SnakeEyes **– Dezembro de 2004.

* * *

**A todos um Feliz Solstício de Luz! Força e Paz!**

n/a: Estou no limiar de postar este cap final antes do dia 24/25. São 24:20h e terei que viajar às 6:00h de hoje (dia 23). Portanto, peço perdão por ficar devendo as respostas aos reviews e também pelos erros que devem conter aos montes neste cap. Assim que eu retornar de viagem, revisarei todo o texto e responderei a todos os reviews pendentes, repostando este cap. Até lá, please!, paciência com a Cobra enrolada aqui.

Feliz Natal!  
E beijus!!

Snake Eyes :)s

* * *

** Remasterizada - 28/12/2004.**

* * *

n/a: Piegas e sem originalidade, assim o foi esta última parte de AM - Solstício. Não era isso que eu queria, mas acabei ficando na pressão de entregar este capítulo antes/durante o dia 24... então saiu isso aí que você acabou de ler.

Diga não à pressão!!

Prometo que a fic original, Animago Mortis, não terá essas passagens bregas, simplistas e infundadas que aqui figuraram!

Não, realmente não gostei desse final. Aliás, tirando uma ou duas passagens da 1ª parte, gostei apenas da 2ª parte, onde consegui usar um tom de humor mais apurado que eu pretendia para essa fic.

O resultado foi decepcionante para mim :(

Idéias para essa parte 3: a tal "chuva de luz" foi uma idéia copiada do último capítulo do anime "BubbleGun Chrisis Tokyo 2004", quando Galactia torna-se finalmente uma deusa e desintegrasse em luz, indo fundir-se em todos os seres existentes do planeta e do espaço, um dos capítulos mais legais que já vi em termos de animação japa :)

A tal "oração antiga" foi mesmo inventada por mim, com um pedaço do poema de Vinícius de Moraes: "Eu possa dizer do amor: Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama, Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure." Isso aqui é mto lindo! Veja o soneto completo:

* * *

Soneto da Fidelidade

De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.  
Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.

E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama

Eu possa (me) dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

* * *

Pois é. Queria dar as minhas leitoras um presente legal, mas que acabou saindo boçal :,(

Então, como só agora essa parte 3 está sendo revisada, aproveito para desejar à todas uma belíssima passagem de ano e que tudo de bom que está por vir neste 2005 já comece a acontecer nas primeiras horas do dia 1°!!

Feliz e farto Ano Novo!

Muita saúde e paz!!

Abraçus de Cobra :)s

** Snake Eyes!!**

* * *

** Agradecendo aos Reviews!**

* * *

** ♥black mamba slytherin♥**

O presente está completo e revisado, então tô de promessa cumprida ;)

* * *

** ♥Kirina-Li♥**

Tá bom, o Nico é seu, mas não é pra mim que vc deve dizer isso, é pra 'elas'.....

Não, acho que até agora vc só havia dito que amava o meu personagem... fale mais vezes que é pra eu não esquecer XD

Bjs! E já tá mais que atualizado.

* * *

** ♥Anita McGonagall♥**

E aí, güentou até o Natal? Eu disse que postaria o último cap até o Natal e o fiz.

Qto à condenação de Nico, isso é lá com a fic original.. aqui foi só essa água com açúcar msm, por isso alertei para não confundirem os fatos.

Se quer ficar com o Nico, vc vai ter que se virar com as outras candidatas, não tenho nada com isso. A mim só cabe dar as bênçãos XD Mas quem sabe o Nico não é um adepto de haréns, onde todas estão em primeiro lugar? Mas não sei como vai ficar o Alberfort nessa história, sabe... acho que ele não vai gostar nada desse shipper Nita & Nico (por isso que digo não ter nada a ver com isso, pra não sobrar pra mim!)

Beijão!

* * *

** ♥miaka♥**

Sabe como é, Hermione é Hermione. Ela sempre põe a razão na frente de tudo, suas obrigações e deveres, e pra ela se envolver com um sonserino não deve ser nada fácil e dificil de acreditar na sinceridade dele.. o coração dela derrete sim, mas ela se faz de durona. Porque eu não sei, mas é só pra história andar, hehe.

* * *

** ♥miaka♥**

O cap 2 já estava postado quando vc enviou o seu primeiro review. Sorry, mas não estudo com a Trelawney.

Talvez eu entre nessa moda também e só poste caps quando o cap anterior receber 50 reviews (dessecativos e não cobranças e simples "legal", saca?) Desanimo é passar horas escrevendo entre 3 mil palavras e ninguém comentar um parágrafo sequer do que vc escreveu - como acontece com a maioria dos reviews.

* * *

** ♥Youko Julia Yagami♥**

Suponho que vc deva pirar com esse mundo de fics e com os livros de hp, não?

* * *

** ♥sheyla snape♥**

Não ia deixar minhas fãs sem um presentinho não... embora a maioria prefira as atualizações das fics, mas não estou com a devida coragem de encarar nenhuma delas.

Creio que haja algo do Sevvie-chan em Nico, sim. Mas há algo de Kenshin (como Battousai) e Sesshoumaru nele também.

E tb tinha a vaga esperança de conseguir novas leitoras pra a AM com essa short fic da fic, heheh

Na verdade não atualizo a Caleid desde abril ou maio, se não me engano.. aquela de agosto é só a repostagem...

Agora com o novo ano tentarei dar uma andada mais consistente nas fics...

Bjus!

* * *

** ♥black mamba slytherin♥**

Até que um chutão não teria sido má idéia, heheh

Pode até fazer a tal greve, mas aí é que não teria mais cap novo, mesmo... afinal, foram escritos 29 caps de AM e só recebi um review seu pelo último cap... isso que eu acho que é injusto.

* * *

** ♥Jenny♥**

Se reparou bem, não coloquei tudo o que as leitoras queriam, não, heheh. Não rolou nenhum smack, por exemplo.

Beijus mil tb!

* * *

** ♥Mel♥**

Eu não tenho féiras e as folgas que tenho já ficam preenchidas com coisas mais urgentes, tipo, que podem msm atingir a minha integridade física. Então só tá dando pra escrever um cap de fic por semana, durante algumas poucas horas da noite. Tá difícil.

E o orkut é uma conspiração, e não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Ah! Uma sonserina na disneylandia?? Que lindinho!

Tb só volto ano que vém!

Abraços!

* * *

** ♥Shadow Maid♥**

Não, odeio o cazuza! E a música não combina, afinal temos uma certa diferença de idade, logo não poderíamos ter nossos destinos traçados na maternidade... Mas depois, com tempo e calma (que tá faltando agora neste momento) procuro uma Song theme para nós ;)

To esperando o meu presente!

Mil beijos!

* * *

** ♥Kirina-Li♥**

Eu não quero ser espancado! Fica com o Nico então! Mas acho que dessa vez a Hermione finalmente tomou tendência, então se entenda com ela!

Beijos!

* * *

** ♥Lunna♥**

E qto ao início e o meio???

Bjos!

* * *

** ♥Shadow Maid♥**

Bem, não acho que foi perfeito, ainda mais pela forçação daquela briga infundada, mesmo.

Qdo eu começar a escrever histórias originais minhas msm, vamos ver se dá pra vc ter a mesma opinião, né?

Mil beijos, noivinha!

* * *

** ♥black mamba slytherin♥**

NÕa, não é tão perfeito assim... senão eu receberia mais reviews com comentários do que com ameaças..

Mas pretendo - e muito - encerrar algumas fics para dar atenção exclusiva a minha favorita, a AM. Caleid vou ter que encerrar nas coxas msm e AA, como pretendia ser curta, talvez não passe de cinco cap.

Super beijinho!

* * *

** ♥Cassie Mcfallen♥**

Viu só que crueldade? Vc adora minhas fics mas nunca deixou review antes dessa... como eu poderia saber da sua existência sem isso??!

Assim como é com outras literaturas, eu também meio que encarno o personagem, me pondo no lugar dele para poder passar os sentimentos com um mínimo de coerência. Posso dizer que, quanto a isso, tive uma boa base de influência de Blasko Libañes e Vladimir Nabukov (entre dezenas de outros que contribuíram tb, nem que fosse um pouquinho só).

Então, suponho que Harry está completamente descartado quanto a terminar com Hermione em AM? Mais ninguém aí apóia esse shipper para AM? Nem a Hermionehphg??

Beijinhos do Snake :)s

* * *

** ♥Mônica♥**

Sorry, mas eu não mando na Mione, então não posso fazer com que ela, simplesmente, fique com o Nico. Bom, nessa fic, AM Solstício, ela acabou cedendo, mas não sei como é que serão as coisas em AM, hehe.

O seu convite pro orkut já foi enviado, então agora é esperar a paciência do mesmo, que anda de mal à pior. Geralmente leva 2 dias pra chegar, mas com essa sobrecarga do site, sei não...

E AM Solstício tá atualizada e finalizada. ôh mania de cobrança, vixi!

Bjs!

* * *

** À todas - e todos - um FELIZ ANO NOVO! Até para quem leu e não comentou...**

** Abraçus de cobra, bem apertado!!**

** Snake Eyes BR :)s**

* * *


End file.
